


Plump Naked Bodies Dancing in the Morning Light

by Eroppai (Midonin)



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/F, Skinship, Tribadism, Urination, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-02
Updated: 2012-02-02
Packaged: 2017-10-30 12:07:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/331589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midonin/pseuds/Eroppai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Lucy finds Cana in her bath, but before going to the guild, the two girls engage in skinship and beyond, captivated by the beauty of each others' bodies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plump Naked Bodies Dancing in the Morning Light

Lucy and Cana had gotten out of the bath together. They watched the water, soaked in their sweat, drain out of the tub. The sound of rushing water filled the awkward silence between the two of them. Streaks of water coated their skin still. The two of them had been focusing on talking while they were in the bath, but now, with the steam cooling off and clearing the air, they could get a better look at each other’s bodies.

Cana was impressed at the plumpness of Lucy’s proportions. Her breasts were large, and round, and bouncy. The way they rested above the surface of the water, bobbing as Lucy moved her chest around, was erotic. Cana had been sober at the time, and she was certain these thoughts were her own. One of the first things she saw when she stepped into the bath was Lucy’s butt. Everyone in the guild wanted to touch it. The way those curves wrapped around her legs, sticking out when she bent down to the ground to check if her body was clean... Cana wanted to touch it, too.

“Lucy,” Cana said quietly, holding her legs together to try and soften the sensation heating up, “I think you might have dropped something.”

“Dropped what?” Lucy asked, looking at herself in the mirror.

“Something,” Cana said, “I think I see it below you.”

“Oh, okay then,” Lucy said, “Let me get it.”

Lucy bent over towards the ground. Her hands touched the cold floor, bringing her erect nipples close to the slippery tile. Her ass raised into the air, shaking back and forth. Cana was mesmerized by the motion of Lucy’s hips. Her face and her waist felt red hot. Cana slowly walked across the bathroom floor, her wet footsteps resounding in the small room. That wonderful posterior was hers for the taking.

Cana grabbed Lucy’s firm ass, squeezing her hands around the flesh. She saw various bumps and bruises on the flesh, the signs of the battles Lucy had been through. Yet, it made seeing it only more exciting. Lucy moaned, and looked upward. She saw Cana squeezing her butt.

“Ca-cana?” Lucy asked. “What are you doing?”

“I couldn’t help it,” Cana said, “I wanted to touch your butt. It’s a very erotic butt. Fat, but firm. Not like my flabby ass. You’ve seduced me, with the way you move your body around. You’re so nubile and in control. I wish I could do the kind of amazing things you’ve done on your quests.”

“I haven’t done most of those things,” Lucy thought.

“Lucy... can you let me indulge in another pleasure?”

“I can only seduce girls?” Lucy thought to herself. “This isn’t so bad, I guess. Cana’s always seemed lonely, maybe she needs someone to hold her.” She spoke out loud to Cana. “We’ve already gotten so close while naked... I suppose getting a little closer wouldn’t hurt.”

“Thank you, Lucy,” said Cana. “I don’t know how good I am at any of this, but I won’t let an experienced woman like you down.”

“I’m not that experienced either, really!” Lucy said.

Lucy pushed herself off the floor. She grabbed a towel, and ran it across Cana’s body. She said that Cana could finish wiping her down as well. Lucy asked Cana to open her legs, so she could get all of her. The towel passed her Fairy Tail mark. Below that, Lucy got a glimpse at Cana’s bushy pubes. Her pussy was wet and throbbing. Cana had always been sitting alone, she had probably never been with anyone before. It was only natural she would be feeling horny.

The two girls walked into Lucy’s bedroom, still nude. Lucy quickly dashed ahead, closing the blinds. A faint slit of light was all that still filtered into the room. Lucy pushed her hands down onto her bedsheets. She faced her butt towards Cana and spread her legs apart. Lucy looked backwards, this time deliberately shaking her ass in Cana’s face. She winked, and implored the girl who smelled of booze to come closer.

Cana approached Lucy, and sniffed the area between her pussy and her pink anus. The scent of soap from the bath had covered up most of the natural smells, but the longer Lucy stayed out like this, the more the powerful smells returned. The crack between Lucy’s fleshy cheeks smelled of sweat, with a faint undercurrent of excretion, but it wasn’t enough to deter Cana. The feminine odor of her pussy was wafting up and filling Cana’s nostrils, overpowering the booze in her system.

“Lucy, I want to taste all of you!” said Cana.

Cana bent down to her knees and grabbed Lucy’s ass cheeks once more. She spread them apart, exposing Lucy’s asshole to a cold blast of wind. Cana licked around the edges of Lucy’s anus, taking the sweat that had gathered onto her tongue. It tasted of Lucy. The spirit mage’s butthole started to twitch as Cana’s warm, wet tongue poked around the edges, very nearly going into her backdoor.

“Your ass is really clean,” said Cana. “Mine’s a lot dirtier than this.”

“Are you coming onto me?” asked Lucy confusedly.

“Maybe,” Cana laughed lightly. “I want you to cum, Lucy. Let me get you warmed up first.”

Cana moved her tongue out of Lucy’s butt, and traced it down the girls’ taint. The flavor slowly became less sweaty and more sexual as she neared the point where Lucy was starting to drip. Cana licked at the edges of Lucy’s pussy lips, picking up some of the juices that were starting to pool. She saw Lucy’s pussy open up, her clitoris poking out of its hood. Cana pinched it between her fingers. The blonde girl let out a sharp squeal, and opened up further.

“Such a warm taste,” said Cana, sticking her tongue in Lucy’s snatch.

Slurping sounds filled the room as Cana wriggled her tongue around inside of the girl. Lucy’s face had gone bright red. As Cana’s tongue bounced against the juicy folds of flesh inside her, she slowly gave into the pleasure. Lucy felt herself throbbing, harder and harder. Her pussy felt tighter. She suddenly felt a rush of emptiness. Cana had pulled her tongue out without warning.

“I was just about to cum!” said Lucy, “Don’t leave me here!”

“I won’t,” said Cana. “I’m going to become one with you, Lucy.”

Cana stood up. She reached around for Lucy’s breasts, cupping the corpulent bosoms in her hands. She squeezed Lucy’s boobs, taking in the softness that seemed to be enveloping her hands. Lucy’s breasts were bigger than hers by a small margin, but that margin expressed itself clearly here. She pushed Lucy’s breasts upward, watching the flesh squeeze itself flat and outward, then fall back to its round shape.

“You really like playing with these, don’t you?” asked Lucy.

“Lucy, don’t ever lose your fat,” said Cana bluntly.

“I can’t tell if that was a compliment or not!” said Lucy. “Ergh. Cana, those are my nipples.”

Cana pinched Lucy’s tips between her fingers, rolling the nubs around. Lucy’s pink nipples grew harder between her fingers, and her areola puffed out. Cana could see them clearly dangling in front of her. She pinched Lucy’s nipples, wanting to see her reaction. Lucy winced, and started panting. When Cana played with her nipples, she felt the sensation in her pussy. She was kind of uncoordinated in how she played with her breasts, but the feeling was incredible.

The brown-haired girl lowered herself slightly, and rubbed the lips of her own pussy against Lucy’s. Lucy felt Cana’s clitoris push into her lips, scratching up against the the insides of her pussy. At the spot where the two girls’ waists intercepted, a wet, squishy, lewd sound was heard. Cana and Lucy’s love honey mingled, the transparent, sticky mixture of the two girls’ love drenching their waists. A small drop of it fell on the floor. Cana, grinding her waist agianst Lucy’s, felt her body being overtaken with sweat.

Sweat poured down her body, into her cleavage, and down her stomach. Sweat from her pussy, and sweat from Lucy’s ass, lubricated the two girls, mixing into their love juices. Cana and Lucy moaned, their cries alternating out. They could feel themselves throbbing. Cana played with Lucy’s nipples, bringing the celestial girl closer to orgasm than she could. As her pussy tightened up, Cana pinched Lucy’s nipples and grabbed onto her breasts, pulling them closer to Lucy’s own body.

“Cumming!” Lucy shouted. She quickly covered her mouth, wondering if anybody outside heard that. Lucy was a squirter. A small stream of clear fluid leaked from her pussy, dripping down Cana’s legs. Her nipples remained hard after Cana let go. Lucy, catching her breath after the powerful orgasm that had shook her body, turned around to see Cana.

“Did you cum?” asked Lucy.

“I couldn’t,” said Cana. “I was so focused on making you feel good that I wasn’t able to finish myself. My pussy still aches. Lucy, I want you to help me with this feeling. We have to get closer for the trials ahead.”

“Okay,” said Lucy, reaching for one of the bath towels from the floor and wiping herself off. “What do you want me to do? Eat you out? Sex toys? I’m not into anything too kinky, and I don’t know what your tastes are, so...”

“Whip me,” said Cana. “Punish me. A failure like me deserves this if I’m going to cum in a friend’s house.”

“Wh-wh-whi-whip you?” asked Lucy.

“Just on the ass,” said Cana. “The feeling should be enough to finish it off.”

“Okay, okay,” Lucy said, “but I’d feel bad if I used just that. Let me be gentle with you. I... was looking at your body in the bath, too. Your nipples are a lovely dark color. Can I suck on them for a bit?”

“I didn’t think these breasts were anything special,” said Cana, pushing up her chest. “I show more of them than you do, but nobody ever comments on them.”

“Your drinking is more noticeable,” said Lucy. “Come here, Cana. I’ll show you what you’ve been missing.”

Lucy grabbed Cana, and drew her body close to hers. Their breasts squeezed together, their nipples overlapping. Lucy’s hard tips squeaked against Cana’s areola. Cana’s nubs emerged, and pushed her back a bit from Lucy. The pleasure in her body rose for a brief second, and then faded. Her loins were still feeling wet. She, between moans, asked Lucy to hurry up and start sucking on her breasts already.

Lucy wrappped her arm around Cana’s right breast. She moved her face closer to the nipple, breathing on the tip. Cana moaned from the warmth enveloping her nipple. Lucy opened her mouth and wrapped her lips around the tip of Cana’s breast, covering the large areola completely. Lucy pinched Cana’s other nipple with her fingers, rolling the tip around between her thumb and forefinger.

“Oh! Oh!” Cana moaned, “This is... something that I’ve never felt before.”

Lucy flicked her tongue towards Cana’s nipple, pushing it up towards her palette. She pinched harder on the other one, and started sucking on Cana’s nipple. The slurping sound coming from the point where Cana’s breast and Lucy’s mouth met was quieter than the unison of their pussies, but just as sensual. Lucy took a deep breath, and rolled her tongue around Cana’s nipple some more, pushing it gently in all directions before letting go.

A trail of spit linked Cana’s nipple and Lucy’s lips. Lucy licked her mouth, taking in the taste. “It smells like milky booze in your cleavage,” Lucy said. “It’s kind of intoxicating. An adult smell.”

“I can cut back on the drinking...” Cana said quickly.

“No, it’s okay, for now,” Lucy said.

She switched over to Cana’s other breast, and fiddled with the other nipple with her other hand. The sensation of her saliva, rolling between the small but hard point on Cana’s ample chest was a unique sensation. It made it easier for her to play with the nipple, giving her more freedom to jerk it about, raising Cana’s sexual tension.

“Lucy... Lucy...” Cana said in short breaths, “You’ve been gentle enough. Do it harder.”

“Okay,” Lucy said, her mouth muffled by Cana’s breast.

Lucy brought her teeth down onto the nipple, lightly biting it. Cana felt a brief moment of pain, followed by a pleasure that dulled it. She grabbed onto Lucy’s hair. Lucy looked downward. Beyond Cana’s thick, curly bush of pubic hair, she noticed her friend’s arousal once more. She released her mouth from Cana’s breast, and ran her fingers through her own, well-groomed blonde pubes. She could still feel some of the fluid dripping down her leg. Cana had done a great job bringing her to orgasm. Now it was her turn to return the favor.

Lucy took the Fleuve d’etoiles out of her drawer. She asked Cana to bend over onto the bed, just as she had done earlier. Cana stuck out her ass towards Lucy. This was the first time Lucy was getting a good look at it. Her butt was drenched in sweat, both of theirs were, and it was on the big side, but it was taut for a girl Cana’s age. She was a Fairy Tail mage, constantly active in the world.

“It’s not flabby at all,” said Lucy. “In some ways, it’s better than mine.”

“Whip this failure of a mage’s ass,” said Cana.

“This is a Celestial World whip, so I have full control over it. Just enough for pleasure, but I don’t want to make you bleed,” said Lucy.

“You’re so considerate,” said Cana.

Lucy grabbed the handle of Fleuve d’etoiles. She cracked her wrist. A starlight stream shot out from the whip, striking against the fleshy part of Cana’s buttocks. A bright red mark was left where the whip had touched. Lucy wondered if she had done it too hard. Cana’s pussy was breathing steadily, her juices once more coating her entrance.

“That was great,” Cana said, “Keep going.”

Crack. Crack. Crack. The whip beat itself against Cana’s bare ass, leaving a collection of red marks in its wake. Cana moaned as the whip struck her skin, delivering intermittent moments of pleasure and pain. The Fleuve d’etoiles was a whip not from Earthland. Its power and capabilities were far beyond any normal whip. Cana wanted to do this with Lucy again. It was easy enough to break into her house.

Before long, Cana’s ass was bright red. Her cheeks were hot to the touch. Lucy put her hands on the fleshy cheeks, spreading them apart, and letting them stick back together. She dropped her whip to the ground. “Cana, I think I’ve done enough. Any more would be dangerous. Why haven’t you cum yet?” Lucy spanked Cana, slapping the top of both cheeks simultaneously. Her hand left a brighter mark than the whip.

Cana jerked back, bumping her butt against Lucy. She let out a yelp. Her pussy throbbed, and then started loosening back up. Lucy spanked her again. Cana held her legs together. Lucy asked what was going on. Cana collapsed to her knees beside the bed. With a broad smile on her face, she spoke to Lucy in her perkiest voice of the morning.

“Yeah, I came,” she said, “all that booze I had last night is working its way through me. My legs aren’t strong enough to get back to the bathroom... ah, here it goes.”

Cana opened her legs and peed onto Lucy’s floor. The urine splashed back onto her legs, pooling into a golden yellow puddle on the wood. She kept going for longer than Lucy had seen anyone take a leak before. Cana was a notorious drunk, and even if she didn’t get drunk so easily, it still had its consequences.

“Ah, thanks Lucy,” said Cana. She reached for a card from her pack and changed into her normal attire. She jumped onto Lucy’s bed and opened the blinds. “Maybe I won’t quit the guild just yet. Let’s do this again sometime.” Cana jumped out of the second story, much to Lucy’s surprise.

Another day at the guild lay ahead for Lucy. She realized she had to get dressed, too. As Lucy opened her drawer to find her underwear, Virgo spontaneously appeared behind her. She laughed politely.

“What’s this? My princess, in the nude, with a urine puddle on the floor? You’re either very lazy or very kinky. I hope it’s the latter,” said Virgo in her familiar deadpan.

“That wasn’t me!” said Lucy, loud enough that it could be heard on the streets below.

If Levy knew about this, the book she would write would embarrass Lucy to no end. Levy might even want to try something kinkier. Shortly after this, Lucy and Cana would become partners for the S Class exam. In a brief moment of peace on the island, they would once more make sweet love among the water.

That is a story for another time.


End file.
